When the World Becomes one with Russia
by After-tea
Summary: 13 drabbles. Complete. When the world becomes one with Russia. T for some swearing, not a big deal. Now come with requested extra stories
1. Oneshot

1\. Defeated

"How!? How could the hero has been defeated?"

America shouted. He would never accepted this! Lying exhaustedly under Russia's feet, he cursed. Why it has turned out this... this fucking way!? He was the strongest nation. He couldn't be defeated! By Russia, of all people! And he thought their relationship was well.

Russia, with his innocently but scary smile, grabbed one of America's bleeding arm and dragging him away while he was humming. He giggled and ignore the rejection of being dragged away. He cannot believe his luck.

But maybe it wasn't luck after all. He was stronger than America in the first place. But, unfortunately, his people didn't get along well with his government. But it will change now, da?

"If only you hadn't ruined my scarf." The world will soon become one with Russia. Soon.

2\. Spread and Reaction

The new has been spread throughout the world in a blink of an eye. And as soon as the countries knew this, the chaos soon began.

"What! That sodding git! Let himself be defeated by that bleeding Russia, of all people!" England cried out. France nervously smiled. "Hon hon hon... they really weren't getting along as they claimed, non?"

The Baltic trembled, which Latvia was already crying. They didn't want to experience those days again.

The chaos was last for a while before Italy pointed out. "If America-san was defeated, then won't we be next?"

Completely silenced. They were screwed.

3\. Russia ruled the world

By now, all the countries had becomed one with Russia, including the micro-nations. Everyone was gathering in his house, which enlighten him so much.

Well, everyone, minus Prussia. When Russia came down to the basement, he only found a note from the certain albino.

_Dear the unawesome Russia,_

_You will never make me go to that place again._

_P/s: The mighty Prussia never escape!_

_Mark my words, Russia._

_I will come back one day, and I would like to have everybody back._

_With hatred,_

_The awesome Prussia._

Russia did not care about Prussia's escaped, actually. He wasn't a nation anymore. He has no army. But Russia has everyone~

_I won't be alone now._

4\. Cold

"Hey, Russia!" Vietnam complained, which scared the hell out a lot of the nations, "Why it was so cold in your place? Some of us lived in the hot country, you know." All the presented nations stared at Vietnam, some wonder where did Vietnam has the gut to talk back to Russia, and some were afraid of what will happen to her. But, much to everybody's surprise, and to her relief, Russia answered with a hint of guilt.

"Ah, sorry for the inconvenient, Vietnam. I can't control the temperature in Russia. I wished this country was warmer and if possible, has a lot of sunflowers..."

Lithuania was suddenly deep in thoughts, even after Russia has been out of sight. Poland shook his friend gently.

"Liet?"

5\. Problems

Nowadays, he has been in stressed, a lot.

It's hard to control all the people when they had different culture, languages, and politics. He knew that a lot of revolution will happen, but it still made him exhausted. Seeing everybody in pains and anger hurt him deeply. He didn't want everybody hate him. He just want the world to be united...

But that was impossible, of course.

6\. Resolution

Due to the amount of fight he has to deal with has been risen every day, he talked to his boss.

And his answer shocked him.

"The world only need one country."

He knew the meaning of the answer. It means that every single nation in the world, besides Russia, will be dissolved.

He didn't want to. But everybody will hate him if they gained their independence. He stared at his boss, then stared out of the window.

He sighed.

"Da."

_I guess the world is becoming one with Russia, literally._

7\. Reaction

Unsurprisingly, after that, practically the whole world was behind his door now.

"RUSSIA!" America banged his door, hard. "WHAT'S THE FUCKING MEANING OF THIS?"

Silenced. "To calm down the fight." Russia bitterly answer.

"CALM DOWN!?" America roared. "BY THIS!? YOU ARE CRAZY, FUCKING CRAZY RUSSIA!"

_Sorry, America._

He wanted to sorry. He want to open the door and said sorry. Said that he didn't want everything turn out to be like this. He wanted to say so badly.

_Sorry, everyone._

But he can't. It was too late now. If he stopped, then he will die. He wanted to speak, but his throat was so sore now. After he made sure America and the others nations had left, a tear escaped his violet eyes. He was crying. He can't hold it.

"Uh... I'm sorry..."

He painfully picked up the handcuffs and tried to bit the tears down.

_There was no way to turn back now._

Little did he know, the axis had heard him cried.

8\. Strange

It was strange.

When Russia visit the rest of the nations, not only the glared of anger he received, but he spotted the solemn and the grief in their eyes. America looked at him with anger, and sorrow. Almost everyone looked at him like that. Except Italy. But he confused him more. Because the Axis, especially Italy, of all people, look at him with pity.

He also noticed the bandage they wore. He has never seen them took it off. He has a theory, but he didn't want to believe it.

He wondered why.

9\. It begins

The population in his house was reduced, day by day. If the previous day he saw all the nations, then now he would only see the G8 and the Baltic. And the next day, it only the Axis and Lithuania left. He used to ask them where did they go before they disappeared, but their answer was the same.

"It's your fault."

10\. The final conversation

One day, Italy and Lithuania approached him, with a sunflower in his hand. Russia widened his eyes at the flower. Lithuania whispered gently.

"You said you want sunflowers, so we think we should give you something."

Russia hesitantly accepted the sunflower, stared at Italy with confusion. Italy smiled.

"Answer me some question, will you? First, are you happy?"

"Italy...?"

"Answer me."

"...I don't know."

"Are you sad?"

"No..."

"Do you have fun?"

"No..."

"Do you know why did everybody vanished?"

"No..."

"I see." Italy smiled. "Then I will answer it for you."

"They end up like Prussia."

11\. Alone

"Like Prussia...?" Russia widened his eyes. He didn't want to accept this. The theory that stuck in his head for too long. Italy was about to nod, then shook his head.

"Ah, no. Worse. They had disappeared." His smile was now turning into the frown. "You know that, don't you?"

Russia didn't answered, but questioned him. "Won't you and the axis be...?"

Italy tapped a finger on his temple. "I don't know why we're the last. But I came here to say goodbye. They were already..." He trailed off. Russia lowered his head. He wanted to cry, but he don't want to cry in front of Italy.

"It's okay to cry." Italy patted on his shoulder, smiling. "Go and say goodbye to Lithuania. He suggested me to give you the sunflower."

"Lithuania?" Russia raised his head, only to find that Italy was gone. And Lithuania was fading, in front of him. Screw the pride of Russia. He ran toward him, his tears didn't stop. "I'm sorry!" The fading nation was soon found Russia's cold hand which wrapping around him. "It's awful to be alone, isn't it?" Lithuania smiled, whispered the words which Russia was unable to heard. Then there nothing but ash.

Russia was still crying, in his own palace, alone.

_Hope that we can meet again._

12\. Prussia

"The awesome me is here! Give everybody back, Russia!"

Prussia bragged in while holding a sword, only to found a crying Russia in the cold, liveless room.

"Ah, you a-re here, P-russia." Russia whispered loud enough for the albino to hear. "Sorry. Nobody's left."

To Russia's surprise, the red eyes nation sighed. "I guessed I was too late, then."

"You knew...?"

"Yes, I knew. And soon, you will be alone, Russia. I will be vanished soon." Prussia frown.

"Then..." Russia whispered.

"Yes, yes." Prussia growled. "The attemped of your bullshit invasion was useless. You're alone now."

"No..." Russia croaked, then burst out. "NO!" Prussia sighed.

"You're lucky that it was only a dream."

13\. Wake up

Russia widened his eyes. A dream? "Wait -what!?"

"Yes you heard me right, a dream." Then prussia noticed that his body began to glowing, he smirked. "Ah, I'm about to gone too. Wake up, Russia."

"Wait!"

"Don't ever change anything."

Everything went white. It was the time when Russia slowly opened his eyes, greeted with the familiar scent of his bedroom. He scratched his head embarassingly.

"Ah, I guess it makes sense when it was too easy, then."

* * *

**A/n: Yep, a dream. Sorry if the story has been disappointed.**


	2. Extra

**A/N: I change my mind. I will write some more drabbles for the untold stories. If you had any request for any untold stories, just review and I will edit it.**

* * *

1\. The Germans.

_"Recently, the Russian army had defeated Americ-"_

_"A shock that has come with everyone that the strongest natio-"_

_"As you already know, the defeated of th-"_

_"The Rus-"_

Prussia groaned. He turned off the radio, which droned with the fucking news over and over again after turned the dial for a lot of time. Damn all the news. The news weren't something so rare that you had to repeat it over and over. He afraid of anything will happen to the world now. The news would change the world for sure, even an illiterate could know that.

A small knocked on the door broke his thought. He was about to grabbed the doorknock, but then heard his little brother said. "Don't." Prussia sat down instead, turning his back to the door.

"Have you heard the news?" Germany asked him, Prussia growled.

"Who wouldn't?"

2\. Goodbye.

"Prussia." Germany said, his voice seems a bit broken, caused the albino to raised his eyebrows. "Yes, west?"

"I know that you won't like this but..." Germany hesitantly said, "...Run."

"Huh?" Prussia was caught off guard by this. "Why?"

"It's no doubt that Russia will attack the whole world now." Germany said, his voice wobbled. "I know the best that you never want to visit his place again. And because you're not a nation anymore... you can run."

"What about you?"

"I can't. I have my people to protect."

"But I'm the awesome Prussia! A Prussian never leave!" The door suddenly opened, and Prussia could feel the wamrth behind his back, even though the door wasn't there anymore. Germany was hugging him. Hard.

"Please, bruder... do this for me... and your own sake." He was trembling right now. His _bruder_, the one who never had any other expression than angry. Bit his lip, Prussia turned back and landed a small kiss on Germany's forehead.

"Live, west."

3\. Realization.

Prussia, during his lonely metanoia, had come to a realize.

This was someone dream.

Because if this was real, then there wouldn't had any place in Russia had sunflowers and water pipe growing from the snowy earth.

This was Russia's dream.

Hate to admit, but Russia had a surprisingly increadible imagination. Prussia smirked once again, the smirked that didn't exist in his face for a long time. He ran as fast as he could, to Russia. To Moscow. To the place where his bruder was there.

_In that case, it's harmless if I would be a hero, right?_


End file.
